A Fresh Start
by musicismyhero
Summary: Set after X-Men First Class when Charles is finding mutants for his school. A Charles/Oc  Female  Alex/Oc  Male
1. Chapter 1

I saw the movie and had to write a story about so this is what came!

* * *

><p>Shasta sat down on the couch in the mansion that was to be the new school for mutants for others like her and her best friend Kyle. She thought about how all this came to be.<p>

Her mother went to histarcis asking her if she could change back into the little girl that had given birth to. While her father went into rage and attacked her. He had broken her arm and a rib or to. Thankfully she had another mutation that allowed her to heal quickly and her bones mended together but it was painful . She had managed to get away before her father had hurt worse. She ran down the street with tears streaming down her face. She didn't know where she was going but to where ever her feet going. Once her feet stopped moving she looked up to see the house of her best friend, Kyle Zuther. She threw a small pebble to his window to get him to look out. When he poked his head out the window she motioned to their club house. He nodded at her and she dashed into the clubhouse in the tree. They had built this a few years back and they had added a couch a few weeks back when they had saved it from the dump.

"Shasta, what happened to you," Kyle whispered when he finally saw his friend curled up on the couch.

"I'm a freak and my parents hate me," Shasta cried into her knees. Kyle walked over to her and lifted her head to face him. He gasped seeing her bloodshot eyes and tear stained face. Her eyes had turned amber

"Your not a freak. Your unique and it's only showing more," he whispered to her.

"I can't go home! How can I even go to school? I had managed to get excepted into Berkeley's in New York! What am I going to do Kyle," she whispered.

"We'll work this out together like we always do," he smoothed out her hair. Shasta sighed into her friends shoulder. "Come on, I don't think my parents will hate you and we need to get a hat to cover up your ears and tuck your tail into your pants and we can say your eyes just changed colors," he pulled her out of the tree house and onto the ground.

"Kyle there's a man wanting to talk to you and Shasta in here," Kyle's mom yelled. Kyle looked it Shasta as they headed into the house. Sitting across from her was a young man with black hair and sharp blue eyes. The wheelchair didn't even register in her mind when she first looked at him.

"Who's the dude in the wheelchair," Kyle said pointing out rudely the obvious. Shasta elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow what was that for," he yelled.

'"Be nice," Shasta told him. The young man laughed at their bantering.

"I didn't believe when he said you two were like siblings even though your mutations contradict each other," he smiled. Kyle and Shasta both gave him a confused look wondering what he knew about their mutations.

"Sorry I should have introduced myself, I'm Charles Xavier," he introduced himself holding his hand out for them.

Shasta Kay," Shasta shook his hand. Kyle scoffed at him. "And the jerk would be Kyle Zuther."

"Nice to meet you both. Now I want to tell you about the school that I'm opening for mutants. I know both of you are getting ready to leave high school but you can also live he and help take care of the younger student while attending collage,"he explained to them.

"I'm in," Shasta stated.

"What Shasta! You don't even know this man and your ready to go," Kyle yelled at her.

"Well, I won't have to hide there and I've already been excepted into a school up there," Shasta stated.

"If you go then I'm going because we stick together always," Kyle grinned.

"Well then this is settled. Go pack and we can be off," he smiled at both of them.

* * *

><p>So I'm not sure if its any good or if I shound continue or just give it up. Review and let me know!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Si I just want to say thanks for the two reviws a got and the one story alert! Antwho does anyone have idas that Kyle should have because I didn't plan to have him a muntant but the story wrote it's self and should this story ba a Charles/OC?

* * *

><p>"This is the groovy place where you will be living till you decide to move if you want to," Charles wheeled himself in front of the mansion.<p>

"Dang this place is more then groovy," Kyle looked up at his new home.

"I don't think there's a word for how groovy this place it," Shasta grinned up at the building.

"I'll have Hank show you around," Charles said as a man i blue fur walked out of the building.

"That's so boss! He's blue and furry, why can't I have blue fur," Kyle asked looking at Shasta with big blue eyes. Hank gave him a confused look. Why would someone want to look like him, is what his eyes seemed to say.

"Because you would run off to the circus and become the next act that people want to see and with all the stress it gave your fur will start to fall out till you had no more. Thus you would go home crying because you wished your mutation didn't seem so obvious," Shasta explained to him.

"Really? That sounds like a horrible life, guess I'll take the mutation I have now," Kyle seemed a little depressed from what Shasta told him.

"So your the new students that the professor went after," Hank asked looking at them making Shasta tail to stop swishing back and forth. Shasta's ears perked up when she heard a noise coming from within he mansion.

"Sounds like far out party going on in their," Shasta nodded toward the house.

"Not again! When will Banshee and Havoc get along," Hank yelled going back into the mansion. Charles sighed and shook his head before putting two fingers to his temple. Shasta ears fell back as the noise stopped. Hank came out dragging two more guys behind him.

"Who's the fox," the blonde looked her over.

"Names Shasta," her eyes narrowed and her ears flatted against her head. She didn't like being checking by anyone especially if they only just met.

"And I'm Kyle, her brother," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Righteous! Someone showed up Havoc. Anyways I'm Banshee," the red head introduced himself.

"Coolio," Shasta grinned at him. "So Hank are you still going to show us around."

"Sure," Hank grinned and waved them to follow them. Shasta and Kyle fell into step behind him.

"So the last place is the library where you will often find Charles at anytime of day," Hank opened the door. Shasta eyes got wide her her tail picked up speed as it swayed back and forth, her ears laid down.

* * *

><p>"And now Shasta," Kyle grinned at the look on Shasta's face and hows she went into zombie mode and went into the library and picked a random book and sat on the floor and started to read like a page a second.<p>

"Is that part of her mutation," Hank asked as she finished the book she had picked up.

"Not really sure but got her excepted into a lot of prestigious schools but she's going to Berkeley's because it was the only one that I got excepted to," Kyle told them as they left Shasta to her reading.

"She gave up some of the best schools because you couldn't get into them," Hank questioned him. He was stupefied that someone was willing to do that.

"We have been best friends since we were in dippers, so now we just introduce each other as siblings. We promised to be there for one another no matter what. She's the only reason I'm at this nifty place," Kyle explained to Hank.

* * *

><p>"It's groovy to see someone else into reading," Charles wheeled himself into the library. Shasta looked up from the book she had been reading on politics when he spoke.<p>

"Well I love reading and I am able to do it super fast and remember everything so why not hang out in the library," Shasta shrugged from her seat on the floor.

"Does that have anything to do with your mutation," he asked. He was curious about the two new members of his house.

"I'm not sure. I've been able to do it for as long as I remember," Shasta shrugged.

"Well I won't be the only professor here for long if you keep going at the rate your going," Charles stated before bringing Shasta into a debate on the politics of the day.

* * *

><p>Review and let me know what you think and was the 60's lingo?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow this is the longest chapter I've wrote in forever! Oh and I'm looking for mutants to join them so if you have any ideas send them this was! So anyways enjoy-**

* * *

><p>The sunlight streamed in through the cracks of the curtains landing right on Shasta's eyes. She rolled over and fell of the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. Shasta groaned and pushed herself up to sit and look around the room. Trough the darkness she saw what little stuff she had brought with her. She only took the things that she had Kyle's house because she never wanted to see her parents again after what they had done to her when her mutation developed more. She rubbed the red mark on her head were she had hit it on the floor. She stood up and went to grab some clothes from her closet. She grabbed a pair of flared jeans and a green shirt that ended a little bit above her jeans. She put her long curly brown hair up as not to get into her face. She didn't bother with putting on her shoes and went down the stairs into the dinning room where she saw Havoc had Kyle in a head lock. Shasta raised in eyebrow and went to the kitchen to make some pancakes for her and Kyle since she knew that he will be asking her to. Shasta snapped her fingers to start the stove and put a pan over it.<p>

"That's a nice trick you can do," a male voice said from behind her. Shasta had to stop herself from jumping from the surprise at the sound of a voice. She had tuned everything out around her when she got ready to cook and was unable to hear anyone coming. Shasta turned to see who surprised her and her eyes narrowed.

"You enjoy sneaking up behind people now Charles," Shasta asked as a tug started at the edge of her mouth. She tried hard not to smile but it proved to be difficult.

"Well I didn't exactly sneak up on you and I only wanted to ask if you could make me some groovy pancakes," Charles gave her a flirtatious smile.

"Well since you asked so kindly, but you have to help because I have a feeling everyone else is going to want some," Shasta handed Charles with all the ingredients in it and had him beat it while she went to get another bowl to make some more batter.

"Score! Shasta is making pancakes," Kyle yelled triumphantly with his fist in the air. Shasta shook her head with a smile as Charles chuckled. Kyle went to wrap his arms around Shasta but when he opened his arms Shasta flicked some batter at him landing right were his heart was. "That hurts Shasta," Kyle said dramatically before falling on to the floor.

"Hey Charles do you think Hank will move the dead body out of here," Shasta asked

"Maybe, but lets get down with these pancakes done because they smell amazing," Charles rolled over to Kyle and nudged him. Kyle didn't move an inch until the first plate of pancakes were finished. Kyle had jumped up and grabbed the plate out of Shasta's hand and ran out of the room.

"Sometimes I think he's a bogart," Shasta twitched her ears when she heard a small stampede heading her way. "And here comes everyone else." Shasta flipped the pancakes in the skillet to let the other side to cook.

"I call the next plate," Havoc declared walking into the kitchen.

"No way man!" Banshee yelled shoving Havoc's shoulder. Shasta grabbed the plate with the fully cooked pancakes and handed them to Hank before the other two could grab it.

"Why did you give it to Bozo," Havoc complied watching the blue furred man eat the pancakes.

"I thought my new code name was Beast," Hank gave Havoc confused look.

"It's not when I'm not happy with you," Havoc's mouth watered at the sight of the pancakes. Shasta finished up the next two plates in a hurry so she would have to listen to them bicker anymore.

"You know that don't mean any harm," Charles said at the table they were sitting at. The other three had left after finishing their food.

"I know but it makes me wonder what kind of trouble Kyle's going to drag them into around here. Kyle loves to prank people he doesn't like which are most people that have authority," Shasta sighed remember the last time Kyle picked a fight. It wasn't just anyone he picked a fight with. It was the mayor's son and the fuzz was called in. Shasta had to bail him out of jail because he didn't want to listen to his parents.

"I'm sure between me and you, we will be able to brake that nasty habit of his," Charles started after clearly reading her thoughts. Surprisingly this didn't bother Shasta one bit as it had for other people.

"I hope so because I don't feel like always spending my money to bail him out of jail when he gets upset with how the world is,"Shasta set down her fork and grabbed her and Charles's plate before going to the sink and wishing them along with the others.

"Well after you finish washing those would you like to join me in the library and continue on our conversation on the impact that early mutants had on our current society," Charles asked with a spark in his eyes.

"I would love to Charles," Shasta sent a grin his way. She was planning on having a minor in history and a dual major and law and medicine. That and she had always loved reading books on history and figuring out which ones were mutants.

"You two are such squares," Havoc stated from the doorway of the kitchen.

"But squares are what makes the world go round," Shasta stated with a childish grin.

"Don't bother arguing with her Alex. One of her dual majors is in law," Kyle stated wrapping his arm around his new friend. Alex tensed at the sudden touch but relaxed realizing that Kyle wasn't going to be moving is arm any time soon.

"I just noticed that you two need code names," Banshee stated walking up to them with Hank not to far behind.

"Code names," Shasta gave Charles a confused look.

"They decided we needed code names for when we went out to help people using our powers.

"Yeah I'm Banshee, Alex is Havoc, Hank is Beast, and Charles is Professor X," Banshee said with a grin.

"Then I'll be Sage cause my powers mostly deal with plants," Kyle stated.

"I'll be Strika. I can control static electricity and fire as well as creating both and healing quickly," Shasta smirked.`

"So how about the library Charles," Shasta asked after a few uncomfortable seconds.

"Lead the way Strika," Charles grinned.

"Of course Professor," Shasta flirted back.

"So who wants to bet how long it takes them

* * *

><p>to get together," Havoc asked looking at everyone.<p>

"I'll put twenty in two months," Kyle said.

"I say two weeks," Havoc grinned.

"Three weeks four days six hours three minuets and five seconds," Hank told them earning him a confused look. "What? I like to be accurate," he defended himself.

"Hmm six days," Banshee concluded. They all shook hands before going their separate ways.

* * *

><p>"What makes you say that Grant was a mutant," Charles asked as they skipped through time and had ended up at the civil war.<p>

"Because no one could be that good at predicting the outcome of battles with out being a mutant. Besides what makes you think that Lee was," Shasta shot back at him.

"Well lets see he had always been a person to fight seeing as he had been connected to the army on some way and no one would be able to handle that much death around them without going crazy and not be a mutant," Charles stated.

"What about Grant's drinking problem when he wasn't around his wife? His liver would had failed and he would have died," Shasta concluded.

"I'll give you that one. So what do I have to do now," Charles asked while trying to read her mind. Shasta had started to mentally repeat a history book she had read while trying to figure out what she should make Charles do. Charles frowned at not being able to find out what she had planned for him.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll tell you tonight," Shasta grinned before giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the library to do the report that she had to due for her classes before school started.

* * *

><p><strong>What should Shasta have Charles do? Not sure what I'm going to do with Kyle... Well review please!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Well I still haven't decided what Shasta is going to have Charles do for losing the debat so review and let me know! I won't be able to update till Saturday or Sunday just because I don't want to deal with dial-up agin before then. EEnjoy~

* * *

><p>Shasta looked up from her first repot when she heard Charles's wheelchair coming in to her room. Shasta raised her eyebrow before looking away to grab a new book that she needed to write about bioethics for her law and ethic class. She waited for him to tell her what he came in here for while she was doing reports for her classes.<p>

"Everyone seems to betting when me and you are going to go out," Charles stated as he rolled over to her. Shasta's head shot up and her eyes widen quiet a bit. She thought Charles was attractive and was able to debate with her unlike everyone else.

"What gave them the idea that we like each other more then friends," Shasta questioned him. She wasn't going to make anything for Kyle if it was him.

"Apparently Kyle said he could tell how you feel because of how close you guys are and Beast added in how much time me and you spend together," Charles replied.

"So who do you think is going to win the twenty dollars since I know that's what Kyle's going to bet seeing that's all he ever has," Shasta asked him not knowing how he feels about the whole thing.

"I want Hank to," Charles grinned at her because Hank was the one he has known the longest out of all of them. He was attracted to her but he wanted to get to know her more without reading her mind.

"He guess what three weeks and yada yada yada," Shasta guessed.

"You sure your not part telepath," Charles eyes widen. Shasta rubbed her chin while pretending to think.

"Nope, but I wish I could read your mind sometimes," Shasta told him. She wanted to know everything about him.

"I would let you in my mind but you would have to let me into yours," Charles told her

"Why must there always be a but," Shasta sighed dramatically. Charles chucked and shook his head at her.

"You so need acting classes Shasta," Kyle said from her doorway.

"No I need you to go make-out with Havoc," Shasta grinned as Kyle's face got red.

"I'm straight damn it," he stated before stomping off.

"Going to find Havoc," Shasta shouted after him making him curse him in every word that he knew. Shasta busted out laughing as he lifted to his loud foot steps that had stopped in front of Havoc's door. "He went to Havoc's room."

"I don't even want to know," Charles's face held a look of disgust.

"You and me both," Shasta grinned. "So how about lunch?"

"Only if your cooking it," his blue eyes lit up.

"Fine. I'm making grilled cheese then," she got up and went downstairs while chatting with Charles about what kind of teachers he need to search for the school and how he needed to go about getting them and the students as well. Since not everyone is aware that their children are mutants are that mutants even exist seeing as they seemed to try to keep a low profile. Shasta grabbed the cheese and butter and set them on the counter and went to get the slices of bread and the skillet.

Charles sat at the table and watched his friend snap her finger to lit the fire and put the butter skillet on the fire and let the butter melt while butter the bread and got it ready. She put on the buttered the bread and put the slices of cheese and covered it with another sliced of bread before flipping it over and let the other side become brown. In about a minuet she brought the sandwiches over to the table and sat his down in front of him before picking hers up and take a bite of it. Charles picked his up and was getting ready to take a bit when he felt the mind of everyone else that lived here at the door.

"She made you grilled cheese! I barely can get her to make me food once a day, yet you can get her to make you food twice and one day just by asking," Kyle looked defeated.

"I like him better because he doesn't wine about food and doesn't demand that a make a curtain kind," Shasta threw a piece of crust at him.

"But, but I'm practicly you brother and what is he? Your boyfriend," Kyle demanded.

"Uh no, just a friend that lost a bet that I have yet to decide what he should do," Shasta finished of the grilled cheese. Kyle stomped off with a frown on his face.

"I was hoping you would forget about that," Charles grinned.

"Nope, but I think I may have decided but you have to wait for tonight," Shasta wanted him to suffer or uh to make sure this was the only thing she could think of. She walked out of the room with a swish of her tail. She went back to the library and grabbed a book on the Battle of Gettysburg to read before doing a report on it for a class, plus she loved to learn about history. She sat in a bay window and looked down to see that everyone was outside playing football or well Charles was watching them and laughed at them as the tackled each other. Shasta smiled at the sight before starting her book. She would take a break and look down every few pages to see what they were doing and to make sure that one of didn't get hurt. She knew Hank would be able to take of them for the most part but she couldn't help but think about one of her friends getting hurt. Half way through the book she noticed that Charles was no longer down there.

"Ready to tell me what I have to do," Charles asked entering the room. Shasta grinned at the fact that he left them to come see her. Shasta opened her mouth to say something but he held up a hand while putting the other one to his temple. "It's going to have to wait. I since another mutant in trouble. Come with me to Cerebro," Charles rolled out of the room with Shasta right behind him. They quickly went to Cerebro and got a print out of where the mutant that Charles had sensed before getting Hank and leaving to where the young mad was. Cairo, Egypt.

* * *

><p>So I'm still not sure what Kyle's going to be doing. Reviews make me feel loved and I may just update soiner if I get some!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Thought I would be nice since I got three reviews and update. I put more effort in this chapter then any other chapter I have done so please tell me how I did.

* * *

><p>The jet was set down near Cairo and Shasta was sent ahead to get the mutant out of the man hunt that was chasing it. Shasta was running with her cloak flowing behind her. She had the hood up to hide her ears and the cloak hide her tail. She ran across the desert while Hank brought the Professor behind her. He was worried about the young mutant since he wasn't sure what his powers were and how they will react if he was ever cornered by the man hunt. Shasta felt the sweat dripping down the forehead and off of her chin as the sun beat down her and the heat was making her tired. She pushed herself harder once she heard the yells. She was able to make out some of the things they were saying and it made her shudder. No one should have to listen to what they were calling the boy. She ran threw the crowd as was pushed and shoved. She had rocks thrown at her once she passed them and scooped up the boy. She managed to get up on to the roof and jumped across them till she had passed the hunt and was able to hide behind a stand in the market till she heard Charles's voice in her head.<br>'Come to the edge of town. I'll be waiting there for the both of you,' Charles didn't leave her mind but hovered in a corner in case she needed his or Hank's help. they stayed near the shadows, keeping away from everyone. She made it to the edge of town with no problems and joined Hank and the Professor.  
>"Beast you may want to look over Sam when we get back to the mansion. Sam my name is Charles Xavier and I'm here to help you and take you to a place where their are others like you," Charles told the boy in a kind voice. Sam had tears running down his voice and clung to Shasta waist. "I think he has taken a liking to you Strika," Charles grinned at her.<br>"Lets get to the jet and get home," Shasta grabbed Sam's hand and lead him to the jet with Hank ahead of them and Charles on her other side struggling to through the think sand. "Need help Professor," Shasta put her hands on the hand bars and pushed him along with Sam's hand on hers.  
>"Thanks, beautiful," Charles smirked up at her. Shasta blushed making Sam giggle. The jet ride home was quiet as Sam slept across Shasta's lap while she and Charles played a quick game of chess. Charles managed to win before the jet landed.<br>"Well looks like we're home," Shasta shook Sam to he woke up. Shasta couldn't help but smile at the sad brown eyes staring up at her. "Come on little man we gotta get to the mansion so Hank can check you out," Shasta picked him since he was to sleep to walk.  
>"Looks like you got a son now," Charles laughed at her. Shasta smiled and tightened her arms around him. 'You would make a wonderful mother' Charles sent her way making her glare at him. 'I'm not having any children soon if that's what you want' Shasta turned away from him. Charles actually blushed at the thought of being a father, let alone with her. Shasta laid Sam down on the bed so Hank can look him over to make sure the man hunt didn't hurt him.<br>"Hey Sam, I'm going leave you here to go make dinner for everyone while Hank, the blue furry man, makes sure your not hurt or sick ok," She asked him. Sam nodded and let go of the hand he was still holding. Shasta went upstairs to the kitchen to make grilled chicken with mash potatoes with gravy and corn. Charles went to get Alex and Kyle to have them to get a room ready for Sam in a room near him and Shasta. By the time Hank was done with Sam ant the room was ready, Shasta had finished making the food and had Charles call everyone down for dinner.  
>"Food again today! I think I might marry you Shasta," Kyle grinned. Sam through him a glare that made him shrank back. "Shasta tell your little man to back off," Kyle said before sitting across from Shasta. Charles sat on one side of her and Sam on the other. Alex was next to Kyle with Hank on the other side of Kyle.<br>"Sam, hunny don't be mean to Kyle he's my brother and if anyone gets to beat him up I will,' Shasta gave him a grin. Kyle whimpered under both of their grins.  
>"Charles make your girlfriend be nice," Hank told the Professor.<br>"Shasta be nice or I'll have to punish you," Charles gave her a flirtatious grin.  
>"Gah! I don't need those images in my head," Kyle grabbed his head wanting to wipe the images out of his head.<br>"Is that a promise Charles," Shasta grinned Charles gave her a smirk before dropping the subject for Kyle's sanity.  
>"Thank you Lord," Kyle went strait into the food.<br>After dinner Shasta found herself tucking in Sam and kissing his forehead before he went to bed. She turned of the light and shut the door before going to join Charles in the library. "So what is it that I have to do," he looked up as she entered the room. Shasta opened her mouth went a song started to play from one of the rooms next to it

_**When I feeling blue  
>All I have to do<br>Is take a look at you  
>Then I'm not so blue<strong>_

_**When you're close to me**_  
><em><strong>I can feel your heartbeat<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can feel your breathing in my ear<strong>_

_****_  
>"I bet that's Kyle's doing," Shasta sighed.<br>"I think he trying to tell us something," Charles agreed.

_**Wouldn't you agree  
>Baby you and me<br>Got a groovy kind of love  
>We've got a groovy kind of love<strong>_

_**Anytime you want to**_  
><em><strong>You can turn me onto<strong>_  
><em><strong>Anything you want to<strong>_  
><em><strong>Anytime at all<strong>_

Shasta sat down next to Charles and faced him. Charles looked over at her with his sharp blue eyes gazing into her soft amber ones.

_**When I taste your lips  
>Ooh I start to shiver<br>Can't control the quivering inside  
><strong>_

_**When I'm in your arms  
>Nothing seems to matter<br>If the world would shatter  
>I don't care<strong>_

Charles leaned forward and pressed his lips against her slightly chapped ones. Shasta wrapped her arm around Charles neck and he pulled her on to his lap. Shasta dropped all of her barriers around her mind and let Charles in. He saw at her best and her worst and he showed her his memories.

_**Anytime you want to  
>You can turn me onto<br>Anything you want to  
>Anytime at all<strong>_

_**When I taste your lips**_  
><em><strong>Ooh I start to shiver<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't control the quivering inside<strong>_

_**We've got a groovy kind of love**_

Shasta pulled away and smiled at him, "That was amazing."  
>"It was one groovy kiss," Charles agreed.<br>"So wanna play chess," Shasta asked. Charles agreed and they played chess till they were falling asleep. They went to their separate rooms, both with a smile on their faces.

* * *

><p>The song is called Groovy Kind of Love. Leave a review tell me what you think!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I want to say think you to CaribbeanTrinidadian, addy, and BrokenAngel1753 for reviewing because reviews always make me what to update even though I have to deal with evil dial-up. I get to drag two of my friends that haven't seen X-Men Firt Class to the movies tomorrow! Maybe I'll get more ideas! Well enjoy~

* * *

><p>Shasta woke up with a body curled up in her arms. She looked down at Sam and pushed his brown hair out of his face before carefully moving out of her bed. She went downstairs and made french toast before going up and getting dressed and getting Sam up.<p>

"You are the official cook down," Sean stated when she and Sam walked in. Shasta grinned in response and sat down at the table.

"Where were you last night Sean," Shasta asked.

"I ate cereal and went to bed early, and after I heard about dinner last night," Sean sighed.

"So how was you kiss with the Professor," Kyle put his arm around Shasta's shoulder while grabbing a plate of food. Shasta blushed and looked down at her plate.

"No way! You and the Professor kissed," Sean sound excited. So far he was the closest to winning the bet and they kept going at this rate they would be together in his six days.

"I don't think mine or Shasta's love life are of any importance to you," Charles rolled to the table. Sean gave him an apologetic look before going back to breakfast. "This is choice," Charles complimented on the food.

"Thanks Charles. I've been nominated as the official cook," Shasta picked up her and Sam's plate and moved them to the sink.

"I agree with ever said that, and we need to see where Sam's education to see if he needs so extra help to get him to where he needs to be," Charles told her and Sam. Sam looked at him and then at Shasta.

"Of course Charles will met you in the library," Shasta and Sam left he room to leave Charles with the guys.

"Mommy do I really have to go to school," Sam asked in a quiet voice. Shasta was taken back at being called mom but didn't let it show. He was only ten and needed parental figures and being the only female in the house it left her to be the mom.

"It summer break but if you haven't finished the level of education for fifth grade then you will need summer schooling and we will be providing it for you," Shasta explained to him. Sam nodded before going into deep thought. "By the way Sam, what's your power?"

"I can walk through anything and fly as well," he said in a quite voice.

"Well those are some groovy talents," Shasta grinned.

"I think that's mine line," the Professor said from behind them. "Well lets get this done," Charles handed Sam a couple pieces of paper for him to do. Shasta went to a table and worked on her report with the pieces of paper she had left in here at some point. "You work way to hard," Charles said in front of her.

"Well what do you have in mind that we could be doing," Shasta looked up from her report.

"I have several things in mind but nothing we can do with Sam in here," Charles winked. Shasta giggled and slapped Charles playfully on the arm.

"None of that now Charles," Shasta winked

"Mommy is the Professor my daddy," Sam looked up from his paper. Shasta looked at Charles not knowing what to say.

"I can be if you want me to," Charles told him in a kind voice. Sam grinned and went to hug both Shasta and Charles.

"I've never had real parents before," Sam told them in a sad voice. "Mine abandon me when I was little and my powers came." Shasta's heart broke at Sam's story. She hid hers from her family till she could no longer do so.

"Don't sweat it Sam we can be your family," Shasta wiped away the tears that had come from the young boys eyes. Sam hugger her tighter before letting go to continue the work that he still had to do. "Go figure we have a kid before we even get together," Shasta laughed.

"Never thought I would be a father," Charles agreed. Charles grabbed Shasta hand and squeezed it. Shasta smiled and kissed him on the cheek before moving to her report.

"The sooner I finish this the sooner i can hang out with you," Shasta held up the paper that was almost done.

"How many reports do you have to do for school," Charles thought it was crazy to have to do so many reports.

"I only have four to do but someone keeps distracting me," Shasta glared at him.

"Fine. Hurry up and finish it," Charles gave her a sheepish grin. In the few minuets Shasta had been doing her report Sam had finished his work and brought it to Charles. "Well it looks like your going to sixth grade with no problems."

"Hey me and Alex are going out," Kyle came in to tell Shasta so she wouldn't worry about him.

"Why are you decked out," Shasta asked.

"No reason. Just thought I would look good in case we picked up some chicks," Kyle looked every where but her.

"Your decked out for Alex aren't you," Shasta stated making Kyle huff and walk away. Shasta giggled in to her hand.

"Mommy can we go play outside," Sam asked looking at her with puppy dog eyes. Shasta caved in under the look and was soon chasing Sam around the yard with Charles laughing at her. Each time she caught Sam he would use his powers and move through her. Sean came out and joined the chase while Hank sat with Charles yelling useless advice.

"You to are so not helping," Shasta huffed before collapsing in front of them.

"We try," Hank grinned before helping Sean chase the boy.

"He has some stamina," Charles smiled while watching his and Shasta adoptive son play with Sean and Hank.

"Tell me about it," Shasta sighed before sitting up. "Be happy your not chasing him. It feels weird we he goes through you."

"I would imagine,"Charles patted Shasta on the head only to have her swat it away.

"We need to start looking for teachers," Shasta told him.

"Well Hank can teach science, I can teach mathematics, you can teach history, Sean with art, Alex with gym, and Kyle can have English," Charles told her.

"Joy I get to teach and go to school," Shasta said sarcastically.

"I'm sure you can handle it," Charles encouraged her.

"I guess. So now what did you have in mind earlier," Shasta grinned at him with a wink before going into the house.

* * *

><p>So any ideas on what they should do because I'm drawing a blank. Well review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

BrokenAngel1753- That where my mind went too, but I kept it rated T.

CaribbeanTrinidadian- I really enjoy writting this! I tbrings a smile to my face when I see other enjoyng it too. It makes me want to dance :D

Artemis Wolfe- I love that word as well if you couldt tell!

* * *

><p>Charles chuckled at Shasta's obvious shyness as the took a bath together. Charles sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. "Your beautiful. I don't understand why your so shy about yourself," Charles whispered in her ear before kissing her neck. Shasta moaned as he sucked.<p>

"Maybe it's because your the first person that's ever been this close to me," Shasta panted. Charles sucked on her ear lobe as Shasta pushed her back against his chest.

"Good because I would have to hurt anyone that was," Charles whispered in a low voice sending shiver down Shasta's spine. Someone started bang on the door startling the both of them.

"Who ever it go away," Shasta yelled.

"Sorry can't do that Shasta. I have to tell Charles that Magneto is planning on attacking the President," Hank said from the other side of the door. That statement got them both out of the tub and dressed within seconds.

"How do you know this," Charles demanded as they moved down the corridor to the jet.

"It was on the news. Everyone surrounding the President appears to go missing to only to show up later in the hospital in ICU from the injuries and are to scared to say what happened," Hank replied as the joined Sean and Sam in the jet room.

"We can't take Sam but we can't leave him by himself," Charles mumbled trying to think of what they can do.

"I can help daddy. I want to be there with you and mommy," Sam said in a voice that told them that he wouldn't stay behind.

"You can come even though it's against my better judgment," Charles sighed.

"But if it gets bad we want you to get away from there as fast as you can," Shasta said firmly. Sam nodded as they all piled into the jet.

"Are you it's safe for him to come," Hank asked as he started the jet.

"No but we have no choice. If I didn't allow him to come he would have used his power to sneak on to the jet," Charles rubbed his head. He had been enjoying a nice moment with Shasta then all this had to happen. The jet was quiet in anticipation for the fight they are about to have. The jet landed on the lawn in front of the white house. The walls had been spattered with blood and bodies slumped against it with their heads to the side. Shasta looked up and saw bodies hanging of the roof and a few in the couple of trees. Bamf! A man was dropped out of the sky landing right in front of them, spraying them with his blood.

"Azazel," Hanks voice was full of disdain for the mutant as another man was dropped from the sky.

"Come on we got to hurry before they kill more people," Professor stated as they all rushed into the building. They rushed into the building where the wreckage greeted them.

"I guess all we have to do is follow the destruction," Shasta said as they ran down the corridor. The found the President and Magneto in the Oval Room. The President was pinned to the wall by metal straps to his wrist and ankles

"Let the president go Erik," Charles said from in front of his small group.

"I'm sorry Charles but I cannot. This man doesn't think that we should have the same rights and believes we should be experiment on like animals," Magneto moved another piece of metal and moved it to the Presidents throat.

"I'm sure we can work something out. We don't need to shed more blood," Charles tried to persuade his old friend. Magneto tightened the metal around the throat. A red demon appeared in a cloud of black smoke and Beast immediately attacked it. "We don't need to start a war, where more humans and mutants die."

"They want a war and a war they will get," Magneto turned to face them.

"No one wants war. It's people who want total control that look to start war and be seen as some sort of hero," Shasta told him.

"What would you know of war," Magneto demanded.

"I know that we won't need one. Look to the past were people got their freedom without war. Like the rights African Americans- they protested till thing changed Same with women when they wanted more rights. They didn't start a war but got the rights they wanted," Shasta explained.

"The African Americans got their rights through a war!" Magneto was coming unhinged. Azazel and Hank kept Bamfing around the room.

"That wasn't what the war was about though, but they were freed because there were people who thought they deserved it. It's also the same for us as well," said Shasta calmly. Magnet through a long metal band at Shasta getting her in the stomach putting her against the wall. Sam ran to her to help her but Azazel managed to get away from Beast long enough to grab Sam and drop out of the sky. Shasta and Charles both cried out for the boy who came through the wall. His eyes were full of fear and he ran to Charles's side.

"How cute. The boy has become found of you," Magneto sneered. "The time for words are over my friend and only actions will get us the freedom we seek," with those last words Magneto disappeared with the help of Azazel. Sam rushed to Shasta and helped her out of the metal with his powers before moving to help the President.

"Thank you! I am in your debt," he started once away from the metal.

"That is not necessary but we thank you for it none the less," Charles said before he and the X-Men left. Charles had Shasta lift up her shirt to see if it was bruised. Naturally it was but it was healing nicely do to her healing factors. "Thank god for your groovy healing talents," Charles grinned at her before kissing the nearly gone bruise. Sam crawled on to Charles lap and hugged him.

"So your both Sam's mom and dad now," Sean as with a huge grin on his face.

"What can I say the boys got good taste in picking his parents out," Shasta shrugged while holding on to Charles's hand. The three stayed together on the trip and let the other two bicker about the bet that they had. Shasta flicked her tail into Sam's face making him giggle and grab it Charles chuckled at the two as the jet landed back in it's hanger. They all got out and went to one of the living rooms to watch Speed Racer were Alex and Kyle came home. They found Hank asleep in a recliner, Sean asleep on the floor, with the rest on the couch. Charles had his arms wrapped around Shasta's shoulders with her head on his shoulder and Sam on their laps. They couldn't help but smile at them.

* * *

><p>I hoped you enjoyed it! Review and let me know!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I think y'll are going to hate me fo the ending but the story is rated T for a reason. So who is going to win the two bwts that they have going?

* * *

><p>Three weeks have passed and there was only two guy left for the bet, Hank and Kyle. Alex and Kyle were watching TV in the living room they had claimed for themselves with Kyle's head on Alex's lap. "If you happen to win the bet will you be sharing with me," Alex looked down at his closes friend. Alex never had that many close friends because he was always afraid to hurt them but with Kyle he seemed to always take everything they did in stride and wasn't bother if Alex was rough with him when they played games.<p>

"Depends on my mood at the time," Kyle grinned at him. They looked back to the TV not really knowing what they were watching, not that they cares. Being in each other company made their day from good to great. They had grown so close that everyone else in the mansion started to make bets on when they will admit their feeling for each other. They had a different closeness them Kyle and Shasta shared which confused Kyle sometimes but he would shrug his shoulders and move passed whatever he was feeling. Shasta was in two weeks, Charles was a week after that, Hank's was in four days, and Sean well his day has already passed. "You know Sean really needs to work on his betting skills," Kyle turned his head to look back up at Alex.

"I know what you mean man," Alex chuckled at the friends unfortunate betting skills.

"Who do you think will win if any," Kyle asked.

"I like the Professor's the best but if there really is that kind of feeling between us then Shasta's going to win because she knows you better then any of them know me," Alex looked down at Kyle to see his handsome face again. Alex had started to feel something but he is unable to name it. Kyle looked up at his friends features, like how his blond hair fell into his face each time he looked down at him, the twitch from the mouth when he trys not to smile, and how his eyes seemed to light up when he walked in the room. All of this made his stomach seem to flutter and for him to spend all of his time with his best friend. He never felt this around Shasta and she was his family his best friend meaning only one thing. 'Dear Lord I think I'm falling for my best friend' the realization had hit him hard. "What are you thinking about," Alex asked as Kyle sat up.

"I think I maybe gay," Kyle stated in awe of the realization. It was the first time he has ever really gave it though. He was never attracted to any chick and he never had the desire to spend time with them, not even Shasta.

"Your happy," Alex questioned him not getting the meaning that Kyle had meant.

"No, the other kind of gay," Kyle laid back down on Alex's lap. Alex didn't say anything as he was thing about what Kyle said and what he was feeling for him. Alex may have found the answer for the felling that he has been looking for several days now. He now got why Shasta was teasing Kyle from day one. She could tell the way Kyle had felt by his body language because they were close. Maybe he'll ask Shasta for her help to show his feeling do Kyle one of the days. Sam ran into the room and jumped on to Kyle's stomach making him groan from the pain.

"Mommy told me to hang out with Uncle Kyle and Alex while she finished some 'unfinished business with daddy," Sam said in a happy voice. Kyle face turned into the look of horror at the images of his sister with the Professor. Alex chuckled at the look before shoving them both off of his lap.

"Want to go to the arcade," Alex asked looking at Sam in the eyes.

"I would love that," Sam grinned while Kyle groaned.

"Did you really have to push me off so roughly," Kyle was rubbing his butt and 's eyes went straight to Kyle's but and a grin appeared on his face at the thought that he could be doing down there. A light blush covered his face when he realized what he was doing and wrapped his arm around Kyle's shoulder and grabbed the hand of Sam.

"So should we invite Sean and Hank with us." Alex asked.

"Defiantly! We don't know what will happen when those two star getting hot and heavy and I doubt they want to be here when it happens," Kyle shuddered at the thought.

"I agree man," with that they went to look for their other two house mates before leaving. Right before they left the house seemed to shuddered.

"I so do not want to know," Kyle declared with everyone in agreement but Sam who didn't know what was going on but the guys assured him he didn't wasn't to know. Who was he to argue with the adults about that when they didn't even want to know.

Shasta had been passing the room that Kyle and Alex were in when she heard Kyle admit that he was gay. Her ears perked up and her tail swayed. A smirk graced her lips as she went to Charles room for some unfinished business that he had started the night before. He head her burning with want for him when he had got up and left her with the burning need. She opened the door with out knocking and found Charles in bed already. "I think you know why I'm here Charles," Shasta locked the door and took of the shirt she was wearing.

"I can think of several different things but I think one is more obvious then the others," he stated before she pushed him down on the bed and brushed hair lips against his. She let her hands wonder under his shirt till she pulled it off. She began kissing his jaw to his neck where he moaned and arch into her. Shasta grinned while sucking on the spot before continuing down his chest down to the pants. "Your over dressed right now," Charles groaned out before taking off her bra.

"Enjoying the view," Shasta asked before undoing his pants and pulling them off. Leaving him in his boxers.

"When it you on top of me, I always do," Charles voice was full of love earning him a kiss from Shasta.

"Good answer. Now what would you do if I was to leave you now like you did to me last night," Shasta questioned him as she pulled off her own pants. Standing there in only her underwear. Charles blue eyes fogged over with lust and need.

"Go insane with need," Charles shuddered making the whole house shudder with him.

* * *

><p>I'm not good with lemons and this is the closest to one that I've got so yeah be nice and leave a review. Feel free to write it and if you want it post it you can send it to me and I can chage thw rating if not then I'll leave it to your imagination. I heart Reviews!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Since I'm in such a great mood today, I shall update before I go see this movie gain!

nena- I love that you like my staory and hope you continue to do so!

Ariel- I'm going to continue this story till it decides to end (It has a mind of it's own :D)

BrokenAngel1753- I guess you get more on demand :P

Artemis Wolfe - Kyle has amitted he is gay but how will Alex show that he likes him back? Charles left because he wasn't sure if its what she wanted or if it was in the heat of the moment :( but it wsn't ;D

Glade no one hated the ending of the last one ^-^ Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Shasta woke with a satisfied smile on her face. She looked up to Charles face, his eyes were closed making him look like an angel in her eyes. She grinned before giving him a good morning kiss.<p>

"Good morning to you too beautiful,"" Charles opened his bright blue eyes before he tighten his grasp on her. Their bare chest pushed against each other making Shasta sigh it the feeling.

"Come on Charles we need to get before Kyle runs in here with a bat and demands that you let me go," Shasta told him very seriously Charles laughed at the thought but let her go none the less.

"Were do you come up with these crazy ideas," his eyes were full of life and love.

"Try being friends with Kyle for years. His craziness rubbed off me, but hey at least I won't be bored," Shasta walked to the bathroom in Charles's room. "Care to join me Professor," Shasta winked at him and swished her tail playfully. Charles grinned and moved to his wheelchair and went to join her in the bathroom. "Never thought baths could be so relaxing," Shasta relaxed against Charles's chest. She felt his chest vibrate with his chuckles as she traced images with her finger.

"I love spending groovy time with you," Charles kissed her neck

"Charles I demand you let my sister go!" Kyle banged on The bedroom door. Charles looked at Shasta with wide eyes. She snickered behind her hand as Charles tried to come up with a reply.

"I don't think you would want to join us," Shasta yelled with a giggle. There was a loud bang as Kyle ran into the wall trying to get away.

"Your mean to your poor brother," Charles mumbled into her neck.

"Come now Charles we need to go see what he wanted," Shasta grinned and got out of the tub and dressed in his clothes.

"Hey! Who said you were aloud to wear my clothes," Charles grinned.

"Well I thought they looked good on me," Shasta sat on his bed while Charles got dressed. Shasta grinned as he slowly put on his clothes before getting up and walking over to him. "Your such a tease," Shasta whispered in his ear.

"Only for you love," Charles followed her out of the room. Shasta's tail wag back in forth to show that she was in a good mood. Charles smiled to himself knowing that he was the reason for her good mood. They had instinctively went to the kitchen where they found everyone sitting at the table with empty plates.

"About time you two show up. Thought I would have to go looking for you," Hank smirked at them.

"That and we want our food," Sean grinned at Shasta.

"Scrabbled eggs it is," Shasta clasped her hands together. Shasta had the eggs done in no time and the guys were almost finished it when she set it down. 'Is that even possible' Shasta thought to Charles. 'I didn't think so but I guess we were prove wrong beautiful' Charles looked at his house mates with amazement.

"Sam before you go I need to tell you that we're going to get stuff for school today," Shasta told them before a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it," Kyle got up and went to the door. A few seconds later Kyle brought in a young girl close to Sam's age. "This is Kalee and she is a mutant as well," Kyle sat down the young girl. Her hand looked to be blond but with all the matted dirt it was hard to tell. Her green eyes seemed to bright against her dirt covered pale skin. Her clothes seemed to be in tatters. Shasta got up and went to make some more food for her.

"Kalee where are your parents," Charles asked the young girl.

"They were killed," tears fell down the girls face. Shasta put the plate of food in front of her and gave her a hug.

"It OK you can stay here with us. OK?" Shasta loosed her grip and looked at her in the eyes.

"Thank you," Kalee wrapped her arms around Shasta and hugged her. She let Shasta go and dug into her food. ' Charles are all the ones that find us going to be like her' Shasta asked while watching the girl. 'I hope not but I'm not sure' Charles sent back before rolling away going to his office to make a phone call to a friend of his.

"Kalee, how old are you," Shasta asked while leading the girl to her room so she can clean up.

"I turned eleven last month," Kalee smiled proudly at Shasta.

"Wow! your eleven already," Shasta sounded amazed before letting Kalee into the bathroom. Shasta sat on her bed waiting for Kalee to finish her shower so she can take her out shopping with her Charles and Sam. Kalee need clothes that weren't falling at the seams and she needed to get ready for school as well. Within minuets Kalee walked out with a smile on her face. She had freckles adorning the bridge of her nose. Shasta thought she was adorable and hugged her. "Ready to go swimming," Shasta asked her while picking her and carrying her down the stairs.

"We get to go shopping," she gave her a guinea smile on her face.

"Yep! It's going to be me and you along with Charles and Sam," Shasta put Kalee down and grabbed her hand and lead her out of the house to the van that Hank had pulled out for her. Kalee went and sat in back with Sam

"Hi! I'm Sam," Sam greeted her warmly.

"I'm Kalee," her voice was soft.

"I can move through solid objects and fly what can you do," Sam curiously asked. Shasta listened waiting to as well.

"I can read another persons emotions and alter them if I need to," she gave Sam a small smile.

"That's so cool," Sam grinned. Shasta and Charles shared a smile as the two in the back became quick friends.

"It was always easy to make friends when we were little," Shasta smiled into the review mirror.

"Yes, we all innocent at that age," Charles committed.

* * *

><p>I shall update when I get back ! Review please!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I am unable to update again today due to the movie blowing my mind again.

Artemis Wolfe-Looks like Kyle and Alex's time is coming up soon! No guy could resit but this is the Professor :D Kalee and Sam may have puppy love coming up

BrokenAngel1753- Hopefully this is enough for today?

addy- I'm glade yu enjot this story! Was I fast enough in updating?

I've been told I'm good at amking romatic scenes but I dont think I am but I'll let you be the judge! Enjoy~

* * *

><p>A week later Shasta found herself waking up earlier then normal and packing her bag for school before going downstairs to make french toast for everyone in the mansion. It was quiet while she cooked and ate by herself. No one stirred till she was heading out the door to go to school. She had grabbed a black beanie and covered her ears and hid her tail under her green skirt. She sighed as she drove listening to the radio wishing could have been home in bed with Charles. He was taking her out to dinner tonight at a really nice restraurant near by. She was planning to tell him how much he meant to her, that she would rather die then be away from him.<p>

* * *

><p>Charles sighed before getting out of bad. He had accustomed to having Shasta with him every morning when he woke up. To day was the first day of school for the three young mutants that had made their home here. They had found another on their trip into town. She was sixteen and had powers over shadows. She can control people with their shadows which he thought was a groovy power. Her name was Crystal. She had black hair and ice blue eyes that seemed to pop out with her tan. She had gotten close to Shasta seeing as they were only two years apart. Charles went to the kitchen where breakfast waited for him. He won't be seeing Shasta till there date tonight to his favorite restraurant. He was going to show how much he loved and cared for her tonight.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's to quiet," Kyle muttered while walking down the hallway. Shasta was usually getting the kids up for the day and chasing them down the hallway. Alex smiled and wrapped his arm around Kyle's shoulder.<p>

"Look on the bright side, you get to teach english today so kids who don't hate you yet," Alex grinned at his crush. Yes crush, Alex has admitted it to himself that he was gay and that was the first step which reminded him he has yet to talk to Shasta about Kyle.

"Thanks for the reminder. I don't remember volunteering for it thought," Kyle sighed.

"Well we all got stuck with something, even Shasta did and she has her own schooling to do," Alex tried cheering up his friend.

"Don't remind me she's gone all day," Kyle frowned. He wasn't use to having Shasta there to bug him. His classes didn't start for another week and even then he didn't have as many classes Shasta did. Why did she have to be smart and have ambition that he didn't have for life. "Why did she want to do so much with her life," Kyle asked the air around him. Alex laughed at him as they entered the kitchen. Charles was already eating there with no sign that anyone else was there.

"So, who wants to wake up the kids," Charles asked. Alex and Kyle pointed at each other and yelled "Not me."

"You both can," Charles chuckled before going to his office. Why did they have to have school here? Why can't they go to a normal school? Alex and Kyle thought before trudging back up the stairs. Sam was easy enough to wake up but it went down hill from there. Kalee punched Kyle in the face in when he tried to shake her. Alex laughed at Kyle who had a black eye forming. The noise woke up Kalee who through a pillow at Alex. Crystal who was already awake took control of their shadows and made them get close to each other that they could see the sweat of the other before being forced out of the room .

"Never again," Kyle whispered holding a bag of frozen peas to his eye while trying to eat. It wasn't working out to well for him seeing as he was getting covered in syrup.

"Well I now can call you sweet," Alex laughed at him before moving to help him. He cut the bread and feed it to him.

"Aww such a sweet scene," Sean ruined the moment when he walked into the dinning area in the room. Alex and Kyle looked away from each other with a slight blush on their cheeks.

""now why did you have to ruin their moment," Hank asked as he walked up behind Sean. Sean shrugged and took a seat at the table. Alex kicked him before he and Kyle left to go to Kyle's classroom.

* * *

><p>Shasta was running late since her last class her teacher wanted to talk to her about her beanie just like every other teacher. Thankfully none of them hated mutants and understood why she was trying to hide it. She had finished most of her homework during her two free periods so she wouldn't have to stay up late doing it. Charles was outside waiting for her when she pulled up into the driveway of the mansion.<p>

"Sorry I'm a little late," Shasta apologize as Charles got into the van.

"It's aright beautiful," he grinned as she drove them down the road to the restraurant that Charles had picked out for their first date. Shasta blush at the compliment but smiled none the less.

"This place is groovy , I'm sure your going to love it," Charles told her.

"If you think it groovy then I'm sure I will as well," Shasta turned in to the parking lot. The place looked amazing from the outside and Shasta couldn't wait till she saw the inside. Charles led the way where he was greeted like an old friend.

"It's good to see you again Charles," the host told him.

"I know, it's been a while Rick," Charles followed Rick to their table.

"Is the beautiful young lady your girlfriend," he asked making small talk.

"Yes," Charles said as Shasta took her seat.

"Don't let her go. Now what can I get you two drink," he asked.

"We will both have water," Charles told him. Shasta ended up eating chicken with rice and broccoli. Charles got ribs with mashed potatoes and corn.

"This food is amazing," Shasta sighed as she finished her food.

"Told you will love it here," Charles grinned. "So to the park," Charles asked as he paid the bill.

"Of course," Shasta and Charles got into the van and went to the park. They only sound they could here was the crunching of gravel under them as they moved. They walked around till they found a bench so Shasta could sit down.

"Charles have you seen anything more beautiful the night sky filled with stars and a full moon," Shasta sighed looking up into the sky.

"Yes I have and and she's sitting right next to me," Charles looked in to her eyes. "Shasta I love you and I don't know what I would do if you never came into my life," Charles grabbed her hands. "Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend."

"Of course Charles," Shasta smiled before leaning in and kissing him. Charles pulled her on to her lap and deepened the kiss.

"Charles we need to get home before Kyle thinks something happened to us and starts a search party," Shasta gave him a quick kiss before getting off his lap and they headed home.

* * *

><p>Should the next chapter be how the school day went for everyone in the mansion or to were Alex and Kyle admit there feelings? Review and let me no whicj one you want!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter took a lot out of my poor brain, it needs to go rest for a bit.

* * *

><p>Charles and Shasta had officilay together for eleven days and Kyle won sixty buck and gave thirty of it to Alex. They had also got one mutant who came to them and two more need to be rescued. they have a total of six students and the number went up as the weeks go by and everyone has noticed the chemistry between Alex and Kyle. Now everyone was waiting go Alex and Kyle to finally get together. "You do know your the only one that's left in the bet for them," Shasta traced circles on Charles's chest.<p>

"I know and I all ready have plans for the forty that I get," Charles laid back with his arms behind his head. He had already got a necklace for Shasta that had a heart shaped pendent on he was just waiting for the perfect moment to give it to her. "And I have feeling today just maybe the day that those two admit there feeling,"Charles chuckled. He had read Alex's mind and he was planning on make his move on Kyle today.

"Yeah, Alex wants to talk to me later this morning about Kyle," Shasta laid on Charles's arm. Shasta had finally moved in to his room three days after they had their first date. 'Knock Knock' "That must be Alex now," Shasta got up and opened the door.

"Hello Shasta, Charles," Alex entered the room and sat in a chair. "This whole place is do plushed." In truth it was. It was highly decorated and everything was comfortable for the most part.

"So, Alex what did you want to know about Kyle," Shasta asked sitting on the bed by Charles. She thought it was sweet that Alex had came to her for help on how to get Kyle.

"I want to impress him and show him how much I care," Alex told her truthfully. He wanted to show how much he cared about him and that he loved him. Shasta maybe the best person to help do so.

"Kyle has never been one for gift but he loves to show his affection where ever he goes. So just do something nice, like and picnic lunch and be truthful about how you feel. Nothing else will work better then that," Shasta gave him a soft smile. She knew Kyle always loved picnics and having Alex give him one for there first date will make his day.

"Thanks," Alex left the room to plan for his date with Kyle.

"Might as well get up," Charles sighed getting into his wheelchair. Shasta knew he was right seeing as she had history class to teach today and she had no idea what to teach them.

Alex made a list of what he need to do by tonight

Beg Shasta to make Kyle's favorite foods

Tell Kyle that he has a surprise for tonight

To pack the dinner that Shasta was going to make

Get ready

Make sure no one in the house disturbs them

Alex got ready to put his plan in action by going to beg Shasta to make the food. He went to Shasta class room and walked into it and saw she was in the middle of teaching the class. She was pointing to a map of the middle east. She was saying something about ancient Egypt and how and why their civilization lasted so long. Shasta looked to the door to see that Alex had walked in. "OK I want you to read chapter three for the next half hour while I go see what Alex wants," Shasta and Alex walk into the hallway. "What can I do for you Alex," Shasta asked after she shut the door.

"Well I was wondering if you could make Kyle's favorite dinner for me tonight," Alex rubbed the back of his head.

"No problem," Shasta smiled before going back to her class. Kyle pulled out his list and checked off Beg Shasta to make Kyle's favorite foods now off to tell Kyle about tonight. He walked down the hallway and up the stairs to Kyle's room. He went into the room and saw that Kyle was sleeping with his shirt off. Alex had to keep himself in control before he did something he would regret to Kyle. Images of a naked Kyle under him screaming name came to his mind making him hard for the sleeping body in front of him.

"Kyle wake up," Alex pushed Kyle who just slapped the hand away. A smirk came across Alex's face as he leaned closer to Kyle's face and pushed his lips to Kyle's lips. Kyle kissed back before opening his eyes. Alex pulled away and watched Kyle's eyes flutter open. "Hey Kyle just wanted to tell you that I made plans for us tonight." Alex left the room to pass the time in the kitchen since Shasta should be in there making lunch right about now. "Shasta I hate to ask you another favor but can you keep everyone away from the garden tonight," Kyle asked entering the kitchen that had Shasta and Charles.

"I'm sure I can think of something to keep them entertained," Shasta finished the rice and put it on the plates for everyone. Alex helped her and Charles move all the plates to the table as everyone came to the table for lunch. Alex and Kyle sat together and brushed their legs against each other. They both that today was some how the end of their friendship and hopefully more. Kyle and and Alex both went upstairs and took the next few hours to get ready and gain enough courage to go through a with the whole thing. When seven came Alex grabbed the basket full of food and met and Kyle by the door.

"Ready," Alex as led as he grabbed his hand and lead him out the door. Kyle leaned and kissed Alex on the cheek. "I'll take that as a yes," Alex lead Kyle to the gardens and pulled out a blanket and laid it on the ground.

"You planned a picnic under the stars for me," Kyle asked as Alex pulled out the food from the basket after they both had sat down.

"Anything for you," Alex smiled at Kyle.

"Thanks," Kyle grabbed a chocolate strawberry and feed it to Alex. Alex smiled as they took turns feeding each other. The night was going smoothy but the food was almost gone and Alex was getting ready to tell Kyle his feelings. Alex and Kyle put everything back into the basket and laid next to each other and held hands. They stared at the stars and pointed out each consolation. A song seemed to filter out from the house making Alex think that it was Shasta doing to give him a little push to say his feelings out loud.

_**Disconnect the phone.  
>I can't wait to get you alone<br>Put the music on and make the groove real slow.**_

_**Tonite I'm here to stay,**_  
><em><strong>So put on your naughty negligee<strong>_  
><em><strong>Open up the wine and just let it flow.<strong>_

_**The world can go and fall apart**_  
><em><strong>And I won't even hear it start<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh no<strong>_

"Kyle have to tell you something very important," Alex turned on his side making Kyle face him.

"What's that," Kyle asked.

"I think I may love you and I was wondering if you will be my boyfriend," Alex asked with a red face.

_**Cause I've got love on my mind tonite  
>There ain't no way to conceal it<br>I've got love on my mind tonite baby  
>One look at you and I feel it<br>I've got love on my mind tonite, on my mind tonite  
>These are crazy days<br>It's like you're runnin thru an endless maze  
>Coming home to you just in the nick of time<br>Come and fill your cup  
>All day long I've been building up<br>Let me melt your body wooo oooh into mine**_

_**Forget about the world outside**_  
><em><strong>Inside each other we can hide<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause I've got love on my mind tonite<strong>_  
><em><strong>There ain't a way to conceal it<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got love on my mind tonite, hey hey<strong>_  
><em><strong>One look at you and I feel it<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got love on my mind tonite, on my mind tonite<strong>_

"There is nothing that would make me say no," Kyle leaned in and kissed Alex. Alex's hand ran up Kyle's shirt making Kyle shiver.

_**I've got loooove on my mind tonite  
>There ain't no way to conceal it<br>I've got looove on my mind tonite  
>One look at you and I feel it<br>I've got love on my mind tonite, on my mind tonite  
>Ahhhhhhh do do doo dooo<br>Baby give it to me boy  
>You know I want it boy<br>Boy boy  
>You know what to do, You know what I want and you know what I need<br>Oh baby**_

Both guys soon found themselves with their clothes off. Kyle withered beneath Alex as Alex claimed Kyle as his own. In the back of Alex's mind he needed to thank Shasta for giving them this time to themselves. He couldn't wait till he felt Kyle inside of him. That thought pushed him over the edge. They both were breathing heavy and were tired but Kyle wanted his turn on top. That night they slept in Alex's room when they finally made it inside.

* * *

><p>The song is called Love on my Mind Tonight. Should the next chapter show puppy love growning between Sam and Kalee? I heart Reviews!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Well here another chapter for ya! Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Charles sat in his office and stared out the widow on to the grounds outside where everyone seemed to be playing a gam of tag but the two youngest. Sam and Kalee were off on their own in the garden. The garden seemed to explode with life after Alex's and Kyle's date out there. Kyle must have lost control over his powers making the plants grow at a faster rate Charles thought. 'We need to take the time to train these kids how to use the powers' Charles sent to Shasta and Hank. They both agreed with him and set up a time they see how much control they have already and what was the best way to train them. That Friday after Shasta finished her test that would train them one on one with each student. There were the three that had come after the school opened that hadn't used there powers since entering the school. Rex who could find anything that was lost with out trouble he was fifteen with dark brown eyes and black hair and of African decent, Amber who had the ability to talk to animals she was seventeen with light brown hair and blue eyes she was of American Indian decent, and finally Josh who had the power to understand anything electronic he was sixteen with blond hair and blue eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam was walking around the garden with Kalee who he was the closest in the whole school. Sam went and picked a white rose from on of the bushes that all kinds of different colors on it and handed it to Kalee. "Here Kalee, it's for you!," Sam had a huge smile on his face as he handed it to Kalee. Sam thought the the color would match Kalee perfectly<p>

"It's beautiful Sam," Kalee giggled as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Sam turned a bright shade of red making Kalee giggle so more. Kalee put the white rose in her blond hair behind her right ear. "Your my bestest friend ever Sam," Kalee told him taking his hand.

"Your my bestest friend too," Sam smiled has Kalee gave him a kiss on his cheek. She had seen the couples do that around the house to the person they cared most about so she gave one to Sam. "Lets go find mom and dad and get them to play a game with us," Sam pulled in to the house.

* * *

><p>Shasta was in the library when they found her, she was in the window seat staring at the clouds. "Mommy will you and daddy play a game with us," Sam gave her a pleading look that Shasta wouldn't be able to say no to.<p>

"I'll play but you'll have to ask Charles if he will play," Shasta got up and went to Charles's office which wasn't that far from the library.

"Charles will you play with us," Kalee pouted making Charles nod. "Yay! Lets play with our toys," Sam and Kalee dragged both Shasta and Charles out to their rooms that were joined together. Kalee went and grabbed her dolls while Sam got his robots and cars. Charles moved to sit on the floor next to Shasta and grabbed a robot and stared at it before Sam told him what he was suppose to do with it. Shasta chuckled at him as she grabbed a doll and changed her clothes and beat up the robot he was holding. After an hour they all got bored so they all ended up outside watching the clouds.

"I'm telling you that cloud looks like a monkey driving a car with a double scope ice cream cone," Shasta said as she pointed at said cloud.

"And I'm saying you have an over active imagination and that is a clown making balloon animals," Charles said what the cloud looks like to him.

"Your both right so stop fighting already," Alex said from behind them. Sam and Kalee jumped up and hugged him.

"We're only having a groovy debate," Charles propped himself up to look at Alex.

"Sure you were. I think you guys were fighting to have make-up you know," Alex hinted at.

"Uh, sorry to disappoint but we aren't like you and Kyle. We don't have to do that every chance we get," Shasta laughed at his red face. "But hey, it keeps the plants growing," Shasta shrugged. Charles laughed as Alex left with the children following after him.

"I think Sam has a crush and Kalee," Shasta said as she and Charles headed back to the mansion.

"Why would you say that," Charles asked looking up at her.

"Because the white rose that's in her hair, Sam had picked and gave it to her," Shasta smiled. "Puppy love is so adorable." They walked down the hallway where students seemed to be hanging out in different rooms. They would peek in to check on them and see what they were doing. Shasta smiled when they found Sam and Kalee asleep on a couch. Kalee was leaning against Sam who had his arm wrapped around her, holding her close to him. The rose had fell out of her hair on to the floor. Shasta went and grabbed a blanket and covered them up and picked up the rose and laid at on the table before moving on to the next room.

"I think you maybe right about Sam and Kalee," Charles said as they headed to their room. Seeing them on the couch made his heart lift. He was stating to wonder if starting this school would make them a bigger target for the government but moments like the one they had seen made it all seem worth while.

"I know I am and it makes being different worth while when someone accepts you for what you are and they will always be there no matter what you look like. That's what this school is for all of us. It's acceptance in a society that we had created for ourselves," Shasta sat on their bed.

"That's all my sister, Raven wanted and it the time I couldn't understand but now I do. She's with Magneto now but I can't help but wonder what she's up to since she wasn't with him when we stopped him from killing the President," Charles sighed laying back on to the bed.

"I'm sure we will find out soon because it seems that Magneto isn't the patient type of person," Shasta move to cuddle with Charles.

"Your right and there is no point in worrying about it when I don't know what they're planning," Charles drifted to sleep with Shasta next to him keeping the nightmares about the future that has yet to come away.

* * *

><p>So what would happen if Charles and Shasta went on a double date with Alex and Kyle? Any ideas? Well review!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

"So who can this date get any worse," Shasta asked as all four of them sat on the sidewalk, or well Charles was in his wheelchair. A flash of lighting followed by a crack of thunder was followed ny a down pour of rain. Soaking them all to the bone in seconds.

"Did you will have to ask that," Kyle winned as he hundled with Alex for warmth. Shasta sighed before putting a hand on him and Charles and sent heat to them and it also reached Alex through Kyle.

"I love your groovy fire mutation," Charles grinned down at her even though she could bearly make out his features.

"So Mr. Rich Man do you have any ideas how to get us out of this mess," Kyle asked.

"Yes but we need to get to a phone first," Charles replied making them all get up. Alex led them to the nearst place that had a phone. Charles made a quick call and within minuets a black van showed up with Hank as the driver.

"Bozo is our ride," Alex asked with a smirk.

"I don't have to take you home," Hank growled out. Alex held his hands up in surrender before getting into the back of the van.

How did they end up in these mess? Well it goes back to the morning of this fine day...

"Kyle we should have a double date some time," Shasta streached on the floor while Kyle laid on the couch.

"How about tonight," Kyle asked her with the same though in her head. Shasta grin and nodded before going off to find Charles. Kyle sighed and sat up as alex entered the room.

"Why is Shasta is such a good mood," Alex wrapped his arms around Kyle's shoulder.

"Because we are going on a double date with her and Charles," Kyle smirked at the look Alex gave him. Kyle kissed Alex making him quickly agree to what he wanted to do. Shasta had no problem getting Charles to agree to her and Kyle's plan for the night. The passed quickly as the four waited for the night to come. They all piled into Shasta's new car before going to a small cafe on the otherside of town. Kyle and Shasta has found one day when they spen they day shopping and goofing off like they did when they were younger. They place had a small fire going on it to keep the place warm and cozy. They were sat next to the fore which seemed to grow brighter and warmer when Shasta sat down next to it. Her groovy mood must be effecting her mutation just a tad. She gave a sheepish smile as they order their drinks.

"Someones in a good mood," Alex smirked looking at her.

"That means she's getting laid tonight," Kyle smirked while rubbing legs with Alex. Shasta face turned bright red before she kicked him in the leg.

"OW! Did you really have to kick me," Kyle grabbed his leg making Charles Chuckle and Shasta to smirk. Alex whispered in his ear making his face flush and a smile to come to his face.

_'Looks like your not the only one getting laid' _ Charles smiled at Shasta.

_'I quiet agree' _ Shasta sent to him.

"So beautiful what do you and Kyle have planned for us next," Charles asked out loud.

"Well we were thing that we could going to a movie," Shasta grinned at him.

"It's going to me an action movie," Kyle put in.

"You don't have enough action your life yet," Alex asked looking at them.

"Nope! We could use some more that wasn't our own," Shasta replied. The dinner seemed to go by the same ay but what did you expect when you have two people that enjoy poking fun at each other. Chaos? Well close but not quiet. When they got to the movies they got kicked out in the first half hour because Kyle and Alex were throwing popcorn at everyone around them. "Did you guys really have to throw popcorn," Shasta question while throwing her hands up in the air.

"No, but it made it worth while," Alex smirked.

"You two could have behaved till the last half hour though," Charles pointed out to them. Kyle shrugged as they got into the car.

"Remind me why I thought this was a good idead," Shasta questioned herself.

"Because you love me," Kyle hugged her from behind.

"Let me go if you want to live," Shasta warned him. Kyle let go and sat back as a tire went flat causing her to lose control of the car, crashing into a pole. "Well this a perfect," Shasta sighed she got out and looked at her smoking car.

"Here I thought you were a good driver," Kyle got out of the car. Shasta glared at him making his sleve ketch on fire. Kyle started jumping up a down trying to put the fire out but it wouldn't go out but ir didn't grow eather. Shasta sighed and the flame went out.

"You have magnicifent contol over you powers but this is nothing to get upset over," Charles put a comferting hand on her arm. Shasta sat down on the sidewalk next to him and leaned against his chair. Kyle sat next to her a nuged her foot. She nuged back and it went back and forth till they both fell on their backs laughing.

"You two are crazy," Alex shook his head while wrapping his arm around Kyles shoulder and pulled him to a kiss. Shasta smiled at them before getting on her knees to kiss Charles. Shasta sighed in content when they broke apart.

"I have to agree with Alex that you both are crazy," Charles told her.

"The best people are crazy," Shasta told him.

"So we are the best people," Kyle finished for her. Charles and Alex laughed at their loves. The lamp post around them seemed to flicker out leaving them in the dark. No cars came by making Shasta to sigh in frustration. This is the point where the story started and the point where I leave till next time...


	14. Chapter 14

This one is kinda short :( Enjoy~

* * *

><p>The weeks have dragged by an it's now Halloween as little Kalee ran around the house to help put up decorations. Sam was putting up wall decorations with the help of Rex who found everything that Sam had missed place. Amber was making up the punch in a cauldron. Josh who hooking up the sound system around the house. The day was busy as everyone worked together to get the place ready for the party later tonight. There was a grand total of sixty young mutants in the house that had yet to exist high school. Shasta was preparing food as Charles tried to help but ended up being shooed out for being highly distracting. Kyle kept an eye on the kids with the help of Hank and Sean. Alex had left to get more supplies for the party. The day seemed to go by with a blink of the eye with only a few injuries that Hank had to fix. Shasta put on a witches dress with a hat that set between her ears. She wore boots that Crystal had let her for the night.<p>

"Don't you look stunning," Charles was dressed as a pirate. His sword was laying on his lap that happen to looked like the ones Azazel has. Shasta raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say a word. They left the room and went down the hallway and saw what Kyle and Alex dressed up as. Kyle went as a clown and Alex as cop, Alex was handcuffing Kyle.

"Kinky," Charles stated with his eyes wide open. Alex laughed and kiss Kyle who happed to look like deer caught in headlights. Charles chuckled as they passed by to go to the party. Sean was at the bottom of the stairs dressed as ghost standing next to Hank who was dressed up as a scientist.

"Very original Hank," Shasta smirked at him. She and Kyle found out Hank was a scientist before Charles met him, then mutants attacked them and the X-Men saved the world from World War three. Yet the world seemed to hate mutants simply because they didn't understand them and they had a few bad eggs. What species didn't have bad eggs? Angels had them but they ended going to hell and becoming demons. But that was a whole different story that Shasta didn't want to think about.

"I thought it fit me," Hank grinned. His grin gave some of the kids the creeps because his teeth were sharp, like scary sharp.

"Come dance with me," Crystal pulled Shasta away from all the other adults into the dance floor covered with dancing teens and slightly younger students. Shasta gave Charles a pleading help look but he just laughed and shook his head. Shasta pouted bit danced with crystal none the less. the room stopped and stared at the two dancing as if they were hypnotized. They snapped out of their daze and clapped for them when the song ended. Crystal was sounded by guys wanting to dace with her and that gave Shasta the perfect timing to get away. She went back to Charles and leaned against the wall.

"I didn't know you could dance like that," Charles said when she ha reached him.

"That's because I hate dancing," Shasta sighed and watched everyone else dance.

"You can dance with everyone else you know," Charles pointed out. He was bored sitting here but there was nothing he could while Shasta could.

"I could, but they're not you," Shasta grinned and leaned down to kiss him.

"Don't start something your not going to finish," Charles was breathless.

"Oh I plan on finishing this later," Shasta grinned before Kyle pulled her away. Alex walked to the Professor and watched the two dance.

"You know they will be the death of us one of these days," Alex pointed out as Kyle twirled Shasta. Shasta dress flew around her to where you could almost see here underwear.

"It doesn't matter as long as we're happy now," Charles replied. The night wore as the all left one by one to go to bed. Everyone had gone to bed by midnight leaving us with Hank and Sean.

"You know we will be the ones to clean all of this up right," Hank sighed as he pushed a plastic cup with his foot.

"I'm sure we can get some of the kids to help us out," Sean pointed out as he dragged him self of to bed. Hank nodded, to tired to talk. They were passing Shasta's and Charles door where they heard moaning and the hallway started to vibrate. Hank and Sean looked at each other with wide eyes before hurrying down the hallway. They stopped to ketch their breath by Alex's and Kyle's room where they heard the rhythmic pounding of the bed hitting the wall. The vines of the plants in the hall seemed to grow and surrounding them. They thrashed against the vines but to no avail and became to tired and had fallen asleep right there. Sean's head rested on Hank's lap and Hank's was on the wall. One thing was for sure and that is these will not be able to be around each other with out turning red for a while.

* * *

><p>Not sure what the next one will have, any ideas? I heart review!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Weel I kinda came up blank for this chapter so this is what I've got, and I need your help for the next one. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Magneto paced back and forth in a hotel room while he was waiting for Mystique to show up. He had her sent on the most important part of his plan. She had been pretending to be the best friend of the director of the CIA but in reality he had died in a car accident that he had planned. He put Mystique there because she could shift into the man and because he knew she wouldn't betray him. She was his lover and she had choosen him over her brother Charles. Speaking of him he heard a rumor of him having a girlfriend. I need to look into that because I maybe able to use her against him one day he thought without realizing that it was the young women who stood up to him. Knock Knock Magneto went to the door on a man with brown hair that was going grey and seemed to be thinking also had hard grey eyes stood before him. Magneto stepped aside and the man came in. In the woods he could be mistaken for a bear was the thought that first came to him. A small blue wave washed over the man revealing the blue women with short red hair. "Ah, Mystique! I was wondering when you would show up," Magneto pulled her into a hug. He may seem heartless when others are around but when it's just them he shows her how much he truly cares for her unlike that duffs Hank McCoy.<p>

"So why do you need to meet me all of a sudden," Mystique asked when he pulled away.

"The time for the plan to unfold has come. We will act now while Charles is distracted by a love interest," Magneto sat down and crossed his legs. He studies Mystiques face carefully as emotions played over her face. No matter what she said she still cared for Charles because he took care of her since he was little. In every since he was her big brother and she would always her for he him, no matter what happened between them.

"I doubt that will slow him down let alone stop him," Mystique replied. She may have left Charles but that didn't mean she thought that he would replacer her with another women and let her slow him down.

"Even if it doesn't now, is the time to strike! We will strike the research faculty that is using our kind to find away to mutate themselves to allow them to live like kings and queens even though they are lying about their true genes," Erika replied before leaning in. "Are you in or out," he asked before leaning back again.

"You know I'm always with you Erik," she replied. Erik stood up and lead her to the bed with a sly grin on his face. It had been months since they had been together in a room alone.

* * *

><p>Shasta and Kyle looked down at Hank and Sean who were still asleep. Kyle had gotten up to get something to drink early in the morning to find these two tangled up in a plant. He couldn't resist getting Shasta who would no doubt get then out but she also wouldn't let them live this down. "Come on we need to get them up," Shasta had a grin on her face is she waded through the plants.<p>

"Miss. Goody-Goody," Kyle mumbled before having the plants retract back into their pots. This took a lot of energy because he had to make the plant become smaller which meant he had to make the mass turn into something else like air. Kyle seemed to slump a little bit after he was done but there was no way he was going to miss the chance to tease these two.

"Hank, Sean you need to get up before you want the next bet to be on you two," Shasta shook them. They didn't even move for her. Shasta sighed before poking them to send a little shock into them. Hank and Sean jumped up and instinctively wrapped around each other. Kyle busted out laughing making the two look at him before noticing what he was laughing at. Their eyes became wide before jumping about and landing on their butts with a soft thud.

"So are you two not telling us something," Kyle was grinning like a maniac.

"N-n-no," Sean managed to get out before yawning.

"Don't be absurd," Hank growled out. Kyle held his hands up before retreating to his room. Shasta left them two on their own for her much need rest

"Never speak of this," Sean asked Hank.

"Agreed. I will kill Kyle later today for his powers going out of control while he was with Alex last night," Hank growled before yawning.

"Don't remind me," Sean covered his ears so he wouldn't have to hear another word on it.

* * *

><p><strong>OK for the next one it's where Alex and Shasta get to know each other. What I need form you are questions. They can be anything that you want to know about them. I won't update till I feel that I have enough questions. Remember no question is stupied the only stupied one is the one unasked. I heart Reviews!<strong>

**O**


	16. Chapter 16

Wow this turned out longer then I though but I really do wish y'all had asked more questions. Anyways this is more of a glims on Shasta's past and the next one will be during the same time on Kyle's past so post questions.

* * *

><p>Shasta's tail swished back and forth as she walked down one of the many hallways t pass the time till she had to go outside and play lifeguard for the children. A door opened after she had passed by and a hand reached out and grabbed her tail and pulled her in. She was pushed into a seat before the lights were turned on and Alex was sitting in front of her with a curious look on his face. "Trying to give me a heart attack," Shasta put a hand over her heart to calm it down.<p>

"No, but it is a bonus," Alex laughed with a smile on his face. He was more relaxed with Kyle and Shasta because he was dating Kyle and he thinks that he maybe falling in love.

"So what can I do for ya?" Shasta asked leaning back in her seat looking relaxed but looking for a way out of the room in case she needed it.

"First things first, I'm not going to hurt you so stop looking for a way out of here, and second I just want to get to know my boyfriends sister a bit better and do you know how hard it is to get you by yourself," Alex words told her how much he cared a bout Kyle that he wanted to get to know her better for him.

"Sorry about that, the kids seem to love me for some reason. So anyways ask away," Shasta was truly calm and was no longer feeling the need to escape.

"OK, to start off with how did you and Kyle meet and become friends," Alex asked.

"Hmm, well we meet on a kindergarten field trip to a zoo and we both had wondered off and ended up at the wolf exhibit. We both a gotten in so much trouble for that, that they separated us on the bus and we had to sit next to each other. With nothing better to do we started talking and making up games and the next thing we knew we had become fist friends. That incident had given us a rep among the teachers and they hated it when they had both of us in the same class," Shasta smiled at the memory.

"I bet you both got in trouble once you got home. So what's your favorite prank that Kyle has pulled," Alex grinned at this one. Kyle told him that he was a prankster but has yet to do one.

"The one he pulled on the head cheerleader out freshmen year in high school. She has spilt chocolate milk on a dress I was wearing at school simply because she felt threatened by me because I was just as popular as she was and I didn't have to try to be someone I wasn't. Kyle skipped the rest of the day and went into her house and broke in. He had put black dye in her shampoo and conditioner, pink dye in her soap, with yellow dye in her toothpaste. He also hide all her nice clothes in her brothers room. Her brother was the one that got all of the blame and she was stuck like that for four weeks," Shasta started to laugh and soon Alex joined her.

"OK. OK so why do you two always seem to tease each other," he asked when they both calmed down. They constantly teased each other and all they did was smile at each other.

"That's easy. We are so close that we know that its just how we show that we care about each other," Shasta replied.

"That's an interesting way to show that you care. So when did you get your mutant powers? Kyle told me about his but never about yours," Alex had the curious look back on his face.

"Lets see, they manifested when I was ten. That's when I started to control static electricity. It was in the middle of a storm at school and the power went out and at that point i had fear of the dark so the light bulb turned on in that room but no where else in the school. It took me a while to figure out that I was the one that did it had to control it. I thought that was the ended of it because nothing else had showed up till three years later when fire came into play. It was homecoming and me and Kyle were watching the bon fire. We were going through a drought and the grass around it got on fire and soon there was mass panic and people where trampling over each other to get away. Kyle and I were the closest to it and we tried to get away but the inferno covered us before we could get any where. That's when my power kicked in and had the fire go around us and it moved away as we ran out of it. And I think you know when the ears and tail showed up and how well that went over," Shasta has started out with a smiled but was now in tears.

"Hey now. You don't need to cry. You have a new family and you also have the Professor," Alex wrapped an arm around her and let her cry into his shoulder. He rubbed her back a in soothing circles till she stopped crying.

"Thanks Alex," Shasta smiled up a him with her tear stained cheeks. Alex opened his mouth to say something when the wall fell on top of him. Magneto came up floating in front of them. Shasta stood up with flames covering her hands. She didn't notice the metal pipe that was behind her till it hit her in the head causing her to black out. Alex yelled for help but Azazel appeared and grabbed Shasta teleporting her and everyone else out. Hank, Charles and Kyle ran into the room or what was left of it.

"What the hell happened her," Kyle demanded as Hank lifted the wall off of Alex.

"Magneto came and kidnapped Shasta," Alex replied before going and hugged Kyle.

"We need to get her before he does some thing to her. So suit up X-men we're going on a rescue mission," Charles rolled out of the room. Hank looked at the other two with worried look. They knew Charles cared for Shasta and apparently Magneto found out.

* * *

><p>Well the faster you ask questions for Kyle the sooner we can find out what happened to Shasta! I heart Reviews!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Well this was kinda short :( Anyways any ideas in what should happen in the action one in the next one? Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Kyle walked down the long hallway to the Professor office where he had been requested to go. 'I wonder what Charles could want? Maybe he and Shasta are having a baby? Hmm probly not' Kyle had never been to Charles's office before but it was about time that he had to.<p>

"Hey, Professor what do you need," Kyle asked upon entering the room.

"I just want to get to know Shasta's brother better without reading his mind," Charles smiled at him. He couldn't help himself so he read Kyle's mind on the way up here.

"Thinks. I really hate it when you read my mind cause it feels as though you are invading my privacy," Kyle admitted and he didn't want Charles to see the pictures in his mind that involved Alex.

"I try not because I'm sure you have very graphic images of Alex roaming around your mind," Charles shook his head to stop the image that was forming in his mind. Kyle couldn't the redness that showed up in his cheeks from the comment.

"So what would you like to know," Kyle leaned back and crossed his legs.

"Why haven't you pulled a prank here yet," Charles started with. Shasta told him about different pranks that Kyle has pulled over the years and was curious as to why he hasn't done one here yet.

"I haven't felt the need to but I have been think of one for Sean," Kyle's eyes held a gleam that Charles wished never turned on him.

"I'm afraid to asked what it involves," Charles mumbled making Kyle laugh. "I'm a bit curious of your mutation like when you got it how did you and your family react to it," Charles hadn't really gotten around to asking him because they had been focused on getting kids from around the world here to practice their mutations.

"Mine came around when I turned eight. Shasta had gotten me some seeds for a garden that I was planning on having since I loved plants so much. I couldn't wait to see what they were and when i put them in the dirt, they had sprouted like crazy. My folks came running outside when they heard some girl scream and noticed the plants that hadn't been there before. They made everyone leave but Shasta. We sat down and talked and they made sure to tell me that they loved me no matter what. I wish Shasta parents could have been as understanding as mine where," Kyle mumbled the last part under his breath. Charles was curios as to why he said that but knew that he shouldn't pry to much into his life.

"What was the best party that Shasta dragged you to," Charles asked. Shasta loved going to parties to watch people get drunk.

"Hmm Ashlee's when her parent were out of town. She grabbed all the alcohol and served it at the party. She even spiked the punch! Everyone but me and Shasta ended up being drunk that night because of it and you should have seen the newspaper when they got word of it 'Town of Drunk Teens' was they headline. That very clever on their part but it grabbed peoples stretching and they started to lock the good stuff up," Kyle grinned. He and Shasta ended up driving most people home that night and were thanking God the next day when the police came around to check all the teens for alcohol because they had abused it and were going to get a ticket for it.

"Sounds like some party," Charles grinned. He loved a good party but with kids around he wouldn't be having one here. The whole mansion shook making Kyle jump up out of his seat he looked over at Charles who rolled himself around the desk. Kyle and Charles both went down the hallway where their rooms were and meet Hank as he left his room. They swung the door of the room where the noise had come from and saw Alex pushing himself out from under the wall. Hank went over to help him.

"What the hell happened here," Kyle demanded.

"Magneto came and kidnapped Shasta," Alex ran into Kyle's arms.

"We need to go get her before he does something to her. So suit up X-men we're going on a rescue mission," Charles told them before rolling out of the room. Hank looked over at Alex and Kyle with a worried expression. They knew how much Charles cared for Shasta and apparently Magneto found out.

* * *

><p><strong>I heart reviews!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**I so feel sorry for Shasta right now :( And I'm not sure what the next one should have in it so tell me what you want to see what happens. You all have a part in this story!** **Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Shasta woke up feeling as though a truck had hit her. She had dried blood on the side of her head where she had been hit by the metal pipe because of Magneto. She opened her eyes but quickly closed them because the lights burned her eyes and my her headache worse. She groaned in frustration as she tried to move her arms to find them bind behind her back by metal handcuffs. They tightened as she tried to get her hands free. "Tisk tisk there will be none of that dear," Magneto walled into the room. Shasta's eyes snapped opened as she glared at him. She forced the headache to the back of her mind before looking around the room. The walls and floor seemed to be made out of metal that had been painted white. The ceiling she couldn't really see because the lights were so bright. There seemed nothing else in the room but the chair she was sitting in. "Seeing you here in my posession make me wonder what Charles could have possibly seen in you." Magneto walked around her studying her from every angle. Shasta's tail twitched in irritation from being studied as if she were animal. "So what is your power?"<p>

"Like you really care! You don't care because you know I will never help you," Shasta growled out with her ears flattening against her head. Some of her hair fell into her face as she strained against her restraints. The cuffs pulled her back slamming her into the chair before flying back into the wall. Her head flew back at the impact as swallowed back a cry. She knew Magneto would gain pleasure from her pain and she refused to give him any.

"Now my dear, you know I'm not as kind as dear Charles. Tell me what you want to know and you won't have to be in any more pain," Magneto walked over to her and lifter her face up with a single finger on her chin. Blood was on the corners of her mouth and even though she was in pain she still glared at him. She spat in his face leaving some of her blood on him.

"I don't take orders from a guy who dress like guy who stepped out of a cheep horror film," Shasta spat out before metal went to her neck choking her.

"You will not degrade me like some human," Magneto growled out before lifting her up by her hands and let the metal around her neck drop to the floor with a clang. He slammed her into the wall before letting her fall. Shasta's wounds healed quickly but had left blood behind. "You haven't seemed to get that I am the one in control here and not you." Magneto watched as Shasta pushed herself up. Her hair fell into her face as she spit out blood that had gathered in her mouth. She turned her head to face Magneto. She desperately wished she could use her powers but fire will make the metal burn her and possibly give her carbon dioxide poisoning and she didn't even want to think about the electric shock she could give herself. She could heal herself but with the burns it only takes a few seconds for the microorganisms to enter her body and kill her. Her body wouldn't be able to keep with it and who says her body will restart her heart if she shocked herself.

"I know your in charge but I still won't listen to you," Shasta got out before she gasped. She was lifted back into the air by her wrist and slammed into another wall. She felt her skull crack before entering the darkness.

* * *

><p>Magneto watched as her body crumple to the floor, waiting for her to get back. He watched her heal herself but he was slightly concerned as to why she wasn't moving now. Her wounds seemed to have healed and yet she wasn't moving. He made a move to go over to her when a whole was blasted into the wall. Havoc was standing with his arms were tucked into his side. Beast and Banshee flanked him with Charles behind them. He seemed to be concentrating on something while letting the others do all the fighting. Beast charged in and was knocked aside like a fly by a metal wall. "Magneto just let Shasta go," Charles yelled at him.<p>

"Why do you care so much for one pathetic girl," Magneto gestured to the crumpled form of Shasta. Beast gasped when he saw Shasta laying on the floor and not moving. Beast ran over to her and Magneto didn't even try to stop him. Beast took a few seconds to check her vitals.

"She's alive Charles," Beast yelled before picking her up and ran her over to the jet.  
>"If you ever harm her again Eric you will pay," Charles turned around a followed Beast. Magneto's hand shot out and a chunk of metal flew towards them hitting Beast in the shoulder. Beast yelled out a roar of pain but didn't drop Shasta. Havoc ran up to him and grabbed Shasta allowing Beast to grab is shoulder in pain. Banshee gave Magneto a look of disgust before running after the others.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I really do heart reviews!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

I was disappointed that I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter :( Well I may not be able to update very offten due to school is giving me more work to do it now that in my 3rd quater out of 5 :/ Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Charles and Kyle cleaned up Shasta a laid her in her old room before checking on Hank. Hank had went straight to his room with Alex following behind him to stitch up the cut in his shoulder. "Hank are you OK," Charles asked as he opened the door.<p>

"Just fine Charles, but I don't understand what Magneto wanted with Shasta and I doubt he even knows," Hank sighed.

"I think I might know. Before he was the person i was closet to besides Raven and he feels as though Shasta is replacing them both in my life," Charles rubbed his hand over his face. Hank put a comforting hand on Charles's shoulder before walking out of the room to check on Shasta. Charles rolled to his study and stared at his window trying to figure out what his old friends were planning.

"Hey Professor I thought you should know that one guy who was the President's friends," Sean walked in.

"James Cross," Charles provided.

"Yeah him, well it turns out that he has been dead for the past two months and it appears that someone was impersonating him," Sean stated. Mystic was the unspoken name between them.

"So they were planning something these past few months," Charles mumbled under his breath looking back out the window. Sean noticed that it was his cue to leave and left closing the door behind him. Alex and Kyle were walking down the hallway toward him with grins on their faces.

"Whatever you two have planned I don't want to be part of it," Sean turned down the hallway and walked away from them. Unfortunately for Sean he felt two arm wrapped away his shoulders from each side.

"Sean your going to come with us to the club because we haven't gone out in forever and Hank said he would watch the kids for us and I'm sure Charles is going to watch over Shasta so we can have a guys night out," Alex grinned at him.

"Fine whatever just no affection in front of me," Sean sighed as the other two pulled him out of the mansion and into one of the cars.

Charles watched them leave before turning around to greet Hank who had just entered the room. "Shasta should be waking up any minuet," Hank told him as soon as he shut the door.

"That's good. That means we will be able to help you watch the kids since Sean, Alex, and Kyle left to go to the clubs," Charles replied.

"I know they left. They asked if I could watch the kids before they left. They felt cooped up and they offered to wait till I could go with them but I told them to go on ahead because I didn't want to make a scene at what ever club the decided to go to," Hank sighed.

"I'm sorry Hank. Why don't you make an image inducer to change your appearance," Charles suggested.

"That is a perfect idea," Hank grinned before going to his room/lab. Charles rolled to Shasta's old room because he felt her waking up in his mind.

"Why do I feel like I got ran over by a train a couple of time,' Shasta sat up holding her head with her eyes closed.

"That maybe because Erik kept throwing you against the walls love. By the way what did he want from you," Charles asked even though he knew the true meaning behind it but not what Erik thought he wanted to know.

"I don't know. It's all just a big blur to me," Shasta sighed.

"Don't worry I don't think it was anything important," Charles grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

* * *

><p>I heart Reviews!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Shasta snatched her hand from Charles and held it close to her chest. "Who are you and how do you know me?" Shasta yelled while backing away from him. Charles looked at her confused for a moment, how could she forget me, he asked himself before it hit him. Amnesia! Was what his mind concluded. 'Hank I need you to come to Shasta room right now' Charles sent to Hanks mind.

"Shasta, I'm Charles Xavier and you are a teacher at my school as well as a student at a near by school," Charles explained. His hear clenched at the fear reflecting in Shasta's eyes as well her tail being wrapped around her protectively.

"What do you need Professor," Hank asked when he opened the door. The sight of a blue furry man Shasta try to shrink away.

"It appears as though Shasta is suffering from amnesia from the trauma that Magneto put her through," Charles faced him before going back to Shasta trying to calm her down.

"Damn Magneto. Shasta I'm Hank a friend of yours and neither me nor Charles are going to hurt you. We are only going to help you," Hank told her in a calm voice.

"I want Kyle," Shasta whimpered out. Charles heart was slowly shattering as he sent for her friend. Kyle slammed the door opened and went straight to her and hugged her protectively. Kyle sent Charles a sorry look as Charles left the room. Shasta let her tears fall on to Kyle's shirt as he hugged her tightly. "I'm scared Kyle. I don't know him but I know that me and him were then just friends," Shasta looked up to Kyle's face. Kyle smiled at her and whipped her tears away.

"Theres only one thing you can do sweet heart. That's to start from square one till you get your memory's back," Kyle let her go. Shasta sighed and went to go get cleaned and dressed. She knew Kyle was right and all she could do was start all over again here and relearn everyone. Shasta let the hot water pound down her body when a fraction of a memory hit her

_Charles chuckled at Shasta's obvious shyness as the took a bath together. Charles sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. "Your beautiful. I don't understand why your so shy about yourself," Charles whispered in her ear before kissing her neck. Shasta moaned as he sucked._

_"Maybe it's because your the first person that's ever been this close to me," Shasta panted. Charles sucked on her ear lobe as Shasta pushed her back against his chest._

Shasta blushed as her body heated from the memory. she need Charles but he was a stranger to her would it be wrong for her to go to him? Shasta stopped the water and shook her head to get rid of the thought. she dried her self off and got dressed in a short black skirt and a white long sleeve shirt before heading down to make dinner. For some reason she felt like she need to make everyone here food. Could she have been the cook here? Whatever the reason was she found herself making two pots of spegettii and a lot of garlic bread. Shasta looked up from the food when a red headed teen walked into the room. "Oh thank God your fine," the red head went to hug her but she back up into the pot spilling boiling hot water on to her hand. Shasta his from the pain but soon the red mark that had been there was gone. "Shasta are you sure your OK," he asked with a concern look on his face.

"I don't know you," Shasta replied. Sean had a blank look on his face till Hank came walking into the room.

"Hank, Shasta says she doesn't know me," Sean said worriedly. Hank slapped himself in the face and dragging it down.

"Sean, Shasta is suffering from amnesia and she only remembers Kyle," Hank replied.

"I'm sorry that I scared you Shasta. I'm Sean," Sean held out his hand offering the renewal of their friendship. Shasta smiled and shook his head before going back to making dinner when another small glimpse of a memory hit her

_Sean snuck up on Shasta while she was making sandwiches for everyone. Shasta jumped as he yelled BOO from behind her. She sent a small bit of electricity to where his hand rested on her shoulder. Sean fell back onto the floor with his leg twitching. "Serves you right for sneaking up on me," Shasta laughed as Sean recovered and got up with a grin on his face._

* * *

><p>I heart Reviews and Ideas!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

I know this is really short but my muse for this story is gone but I will finish it and it will only be about 3 more chapters.

* * *

><p>Weeks had gone by and Shasta didn't get that many more memory's back. She went back to the routine she had before without realizing it. Today he found herself in front of the TV with Danny on her lap. Danny decided he wanted to learn more about what was going on in the world because he decided he would go into politics.<p>

**~BREAKING NEWS~**

People were being dropped out of the sky and small tornadoes were everywhere. Metal seemed to be flying everywhere and small fire balls were raining down on the helpless people. A lone woman stood in front of the camera with a sad look on her face. She seemed to know she was going to die but this job was her life and she would die doing something she loved.

**Mutants are loss in Washington D.C. We believe they are going after the President for discriminating against them. We do not know any other motive they may have at this point but they are attacking everyone on their path. It will not belong till they reach the whi-**

A red demon like mutant came from behind her with a sword and swung at her head. Her head fell forward as blood squirted out of her neck as the body fell backwards. He smiled at the person behind the camera before walking forward with the knife. The feed became shaking as the mutant got closer and then video feed got fuzzy. Danny had gone white and was trammeling. _'Charles I think we need to go to Washington'_ Shasta sent to the man that was winning her heart once again

_'What why' Charles's_ voice came out in a slight panicky

_'The man you were worried about attacking has finally done it but I can't help but think that this is just a cover'_ Shasta knew from Charles said that this man was always careful at planning and this seemed to have no plan other than senseless killing

_'No matter we must stop them. Send young Danny to one of the older students' _Shasta did as he said and walked Danny to another student and told them to watch him for her.

* * *

><p>Any ideas on what Magnetos plan should be? Oh and this does end with someone dying. I heart reviews!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**Getting closer to the end :( Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Alex, Sean, and Kyle went to into the middle of the chaos while Charles, Hank, and Shasta went to the white house. The green grass was now red with blood and none of the bodies seemed to be whole, there parts were scattered across the lawn. Bile rose in Shasta mouth but she swallowed as all three of them hurried into the building o see if the President was still alive or if they had arrived too late. They threw open the door and what was in front of them shocked them. Shasta watched as Magneto separated a man's head from his body before discarding the body.<p>

"This is too gruesome, even for you Erik," Charles told the man in front of them. Magneto turned around and faced them with a frown on his face.

"Be as that may, they deserve it for what happened in Cuba," Magneto growled out.

"I thought you have move on passed that," Charles stared into his friends' eyes.

"I will never move past that! They had a chance to be our allies but instead they attack us and make us their enemy," Magneto replied as another guard walked into the room. Charles eyes grew worried as the man kept walking toward Magneto till a wave of blue covered her body allowing the man's true form to be revealed. A blue woman with bright red hair and yellow eyes.

"Raven," Charles breathed out after seeing his sister after so long.

"Hello Charles," Mystic went and stood beside Magneto.

"Did you place the bombs," Magneto asked looking down at his lover. Mystic nodded before a tornado tore through the building and swept them away.

"We need to get out of here Charles! We don't know how long we have till it goes off," Beast told them before pulling Charles toward the door.

"HELP!"

"There's someone in there Hank," Charles tried to wheel himself to the voice that was calling out.

"I'll get them. Hank get him out," Shasta ran to the voice.

"Shasta no," Charles yelled. Shasta ignored him and the pang in her chest as she ran. She followed the source till she stopped in front of the door and burned the door down. There sat the President hugging his knees to his chest.

"Sir, I'm here to get you out," Shasta moved to help him but the man was so scared that he didn't registered what she said till it was too late. He had knife in his hand and he a swung it nearly nicking her heart. She grabbed the side of her chest with one hand and the President with the other. She collapsed when the door had just come in sight. "GO, I'll be fine," she lied through her teeth.

"No. You saved me and I attacked you. I won't leave you here to die," he replied trying to pull her along.

"Go before we both die in here," Shasta pulled her hand away from him. He slowly nodded before running out the door. As soon as he wan through the door the explosion went off causing him to go flying before hitting the ground. Hank ran over to him to check his injuries while Charles asked where Shasta was. The President was unable to reply and simply looked down. He didn't expect Charles to grieve so soundly over the women's death. Charles grew quiet and withdrew into himself from ever falling in love again.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me yet! There will be an epiloge to be written yet! I heart Reviews!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

The last one :(

* * *

><p>It had been three years to the day that Shasta had died saving a man who resented her kind and the love of her life was left mourning her death.<p>

Charles sat in their favorite cafe looking at the window playing his favorite memories that the two of them had together thought their time together was short.

_Shasta opened her mouth went a song started to play from one of the rooms next to it _

_**When I feeling blue  
>All I have to do<br>Is take a look at you  
>Then I'm not so blue<strong>_

When you're close to me  
>I can feel your heartbeat<br>I can feel your breathing in my ear

_"I bet that's Kyle's doing," Shasta sighed.  
>"I think he's trying to tell us something," Charles agreed. <em>

_**Wouldn't you agree  
>Baby you and me<br>Got a groovy kind of love  
>We've got a groovy kind of love<strong>_

Anytime you want to  
>You can turn me onto<br>Anything you want to  
>Anytime at all<p>

Shasta sat down next to Charles and faced him. Charles looked over at her with his sharp blue eyes gazing into her soft amber ones.

_**When I taste your lips  
>Ooh I start to shiver<br>Can't control the quivering inside  
><strong>_

_**When I'm in your arms  
>Nothing seems to matter<br>If the world would shatter  
>I don't care<strong>_

Charles leaned forward and pressed his lips against her slightly chapped ones. Shasta wrapped her arm around Charles neck and he pulled her on to his lap. Shasta dropped all of her barriers around her mind and let Charles in. He saw at her best and her worst and he showed her his memories.

_**Anytime you want to  
>You can turn me onto<br>Anything you want to  
>Anytime at all<strong>_

When I taste your lips  
>Ooh I start to shiver<br>Can't control the quivering inside

_**We've got a groovy kind of love**_

_Shasta pulled away and smiled at him, "That was amazing."  
>"It was one groovy kiss," Charles agreed. <em>

That was his favorite memory that they had together their where more this was the start of their love that only blossomed between them. Charles sighed and drank so of his coffee and continued to look out the window. His eyes widen when he saw a women who looked just like him walk past with a small child with her that looked just like him when he was little. She turned her head just as she walked past and he saw the amber in her green eyes. She smiled and bent down to pick up her child. He reached into her mind and found this was Shasta if she never got her powers and never met Kyle but somehow she still had his child. He didn't know she was pregnant be he was amazed as how this could happen. His main question was how the hell did she have his kid if he never met this Shasta? With knowing Shasta was still alive he knew he would never fall in love again as he had been with her.

* * *

><p>Well I didn't kill Shasta off but still kind of sad.<p> 


End file.
